


elsker deg. Even.

by withoutwords



Series: Isak and Even Short Fics. [6]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alt er Love, M/M, Mental Illness, Some angst, bipolar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 11:25:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8888977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutwords/pseuds/withoutwords
Summary: even’s been in love. the sort of love that stays because no one else will. the sort of love that you never see in movies, or read about in books, the sort of love he thought he knew. he thought he’d always have.then he met a boy who thought differently.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I changed the ending to this.

even’s been in love since he was old enough to know it. in love with moving pictures, with brazen colours, with the curl of the steam from his mamma’s teapot. in love with baklava and danish words and that moment the lights go down in the theatre and everything just  _stops_.

even’s been in love. his name was stig, their name was jan, her name was _sonja_  - sonja and all her love, to the point he was swimming in it, bathing in it, _drowning_  in it. so much love he couldn’t breathe.

_[stop trying to control me.]_

even’s been in love. the sort of love that stays because no one else will. the sort of love that you never see in movies, or read about in books, the sort of love he thought he knew. he thought he’d always have.

then he met a boy who thought differently.

 _stop it,_  isak tells him again. again and again. he’s pushing and pulling all at once, trying to hide his tears, trying to carry his aching, trying to carry all even’s as well.  _I know what you’re doing._

_what am I doing?_

_you’re trying to push me away._

no, even thinks, I’m trying to push  _me_  away, away from what if, away from maybe. away from the infinite possibilities. because it’s not just yellow curtains and toast; it’s dark nights and clenching fear and teetering on the edge of a universe that you know all at once but not at all.

[it’s being bipolar, and not being alone, and trying to understand how that works now.]

 _no_ , even tells him honestly, a handful of his shirt, a handful of his hair. he tried, and he tried, and he thought it was right but all his thoughts belonged to isak anyway.  _I couldn’t, I can’t._

 _then stay. or, or stay close, just. don’t leave me_ , isak says, and even won’t,

 _I won’t,_  because,  _jeg elsker deg._

he’s in love.

and there's no life worth living without that.


End file.
